The Perfect Gift
by Faithful14
Summary: 'Amends' the way I think it should have gone.


Title: The Perfect Gift  
Author: Faithful_14  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: 'Amends' the way I think it should have been.   
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox. etc. own it all. I am but a lowly writer who can only wish I owned the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don't sue.  
Distribution: Want. Ask. Take. Have.  
Spoilers: Buffy season three, Amends.  
Feedback: Do I even have to ask? It's what I live for. Pweese?:)  
Notes: I wrote this just to make myself feel better. It's basically just fluff. It starts right after Buffy answers her door and greets Faith.   
**************************************  
  
"Hey," Faith greets sheepishly. "Hi," Buffy says rather surprised to see the dark slayer at her home. "Er...looks like that whole party thing was gonna be kind of a drag. I didn't really have anything'ya know?" Faith trailed off. "I'm glad you came," Buffy smiles at her.  
  
"Um...here." Faith hands Buffy two small presents."Why don't you come in from the entire lack of cold," Buffy steps aside so the brunette can enter.  
  
"Faith, you made it...oh how thoughtful," Joyce enters the room seeing the presents Faith has brought. "They're pretty crappy," Faith says. "Oh I'm gonna go upstairs and get your present," Buffy says and jogs upstairs. "And Mom hand off yours or you'll know what it is!," she yells down.  
  
"Nog?" Joyce asked the dark slayer. "No thank you." They both sat down on the couch waiting for Buffy to return. "So...Faith, do you have any family?" Mrs. Summers tried making conversation. Right then Buffy ran down the stairs saving Faith from answering her Mother's question.   
  
"Look I've gotta go," she puts on her coat. Faith gets up and walks over to her. "I have to go help Angel. I just need you to stay with Mom in case he comes back."   
  
"Buffy, I really need to talk to you. Alone," she said in all seriousness. Buffy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll explain everything. Promise." And she took off out the door. "Watch you back!" Faith yells after her.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Joyce walked up behind Faith. "Yeah I think so." The two women sat down and watched television. An hour and a half later or so Buffy came in the front door quietly.   
  
Faith had dozed off on the couch but got up when she heard Buffy come in. "Hey, sorry about that. Um, where's Mom?" she shrugged off her snow covered jacket. She walked over to where Faith now stood staring out the window. "Don't worry. She went to bed a little while ago. Said I was welcome to stay." "Your always welcome here," she said to Faith with all sincerity.   
  
"What was all that about?" asked the brunette. "Long story. But apparently the First Evil, whatever that is, was trying to drive Angel insane. I stopped the Bringers, those are the guys making Angel crazy with visions of people he's killed, and went to Angel. I found him outside waiting for the sun to come up; he tried to kill himself. But since it's obviously snowing that didn't happen. We talked and I came back here," she summed up.   
  
"Wow. Crazy weather we're havin'." "Yeah.This is actually the first time I've ever seen snow. Don't usually see it much in sunny California." "I have...Back in Boston it used to snow a lot.Very beautiful," she turned and looked at Buffy when she said it."You wanna take a walk?" "Sure." Faith tried hiding her nervousness again, not meeting Buffy's eyes.   
  
They walked towards town through the snow-covered streets admiring it all. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something? I figured it's important seeing as how you used my whole name once," she ventured, smiling at the brunette. "Yeah about that. I guess I'll just come out and say it..." she paused a moment, hoping she wouldn't get beat up too badly for this "...I love you."   
  
They stopped walking and Buffy turned to Faith. The younger girl still stood face forward eyes closed, waiting for an attack. But it never came. "You read my mind." Buffy finally stated after what felt like an eternity. "What?" Faith opened her eyes, her voice sounding very small.   
  
"I guess being with Angel tonight taught me some things. One being I'll always love him..." That made Faith flinch. "But we can never be together. And two, I love you. I know ever since that Mrs.Post thing we've been distant. But I wanna make it right. You're the only one who understands me. We can be together. You and me, Faith. What do you say?" Faith was simply stunned, she never thought in her wildest dreams this would happen.  
  
But she turned around and handed Buffy a small box. When she opened it she found a gold heart necklace with the letters B+F inscribed on it. "Oh my God, Faith! It's beautiful!" she took it out of the box. "Here let me put it on you." Faith took the necklace and walked around behind Buffy, and fastened it. The petite slayer adjusted it and held it close to her heart. Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Buffy tensed a bit but relaxed back into the embrace.   
  
After a few minutes, "I'm sorry I kinda lied earlier. I didn't really get you a present," she said ashamed of herself. "No need.Your love is the greatest gift ever," Faith replied. Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes and turned her head back to Faith. They kissed softly, never breaking their embrace.   
  
When they broke apart they smiled at one another and Faith held Buffy a bit closer. The older slayer rested her head back on Faith's shoulder. They just stood there in the middle of the street, watching the snow fall softly. Not caring who saw, they simply enjoyed the moment. "Merry Christmas, Faith." "Merry Christmas, Buffy."  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
